


Rise of the Umbra Warlock

by zevra1elf



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, F/F, Future Nero/V, Future nsfw, M/M, Multi, crossover AU, mentions of child abuse and trauma, mentions of human sacrifice, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: The story of how a young boy who strived to overcome the destiny designed for him by heaven with the help from his two mothers and the denizens of hell. Also the story of two women who don't know shit about raising kids.





	Rise of the Umbra Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to the sister fic/origin story of my first work, Witches, Wizard, and Demons. Well Shit. !
> 
> Ahem, so, this is pretty much the origin story of my version of 'V', who was raised by our two favorite Umbra Witches Cereza and Jeanne along with their sometimes hubby and third wheel Luka! So I hope you enjoy my absolutely non-cannon view of events and also if I missed any appropriate tags PLEASE give me a shoutout so I can correct it as this first chapter is a bit of a doozy. Thanks so much!

Sindri, Iceland. A peaceful little town in the middle of nowhere that served as a place of worship for many who made their pilgrimage there. They worshipped Jubileus, the God of the angels, a god that Bayonetta knew for a fact could never be since the eyes of the world were destroyed five years ago by Loki himself. That apparently didn’t stop the heavenly forces of Paradiso into roping more fools into their ranks, more than likely to be sacrificed later to increase their numbers. The thought brought a smirk to her lips as she stared down at the small village and the spiraling tower in its’ center, the irony not lost upon her.

“Poor little lambs, so willingly wandering into the slaughter.” Jeane mused as she joined Ceraza at the cliff, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at their destination. The black haired Umbra witch chuckled, adjusting her glasses as a smirk played across her lips. “Say what you will about demons, at least they are upfront about what they want. None of this ‘joining a greater calling’ and ‘sacrifice yourself for paradise’ bullshit.” She stated, her silver eyes zoning in on the tower which held their target. Well, it might at the very least. Enzo could only tell that there was an Umbra relic somewhere in the city and if it was anywhere then that glowing white bullseye seemed to be as good a place as any to keep such an important artifact. 

“Even if it's not in there, it will be fun to mess with their plans.” The ebony haired witch laughed, looking to Jeanne with a raised brow. “Did you get back in touch with Luka?” Oh, Luka. There was a certain level of fondness that he held with the two witches and the journalist always seemed good at going ahead and gathering information before the two witches got there. It would have been far safer for him to have walked away after Vigrid, to forget that they ever existed but Luka refused. Now that his eyes were opened to the truth of the world the man was stubbornly determined to do everything he could to help the two witches keep the balance. 

“I did,” Jeanne cooed out mockingly, adjusting her gloves. “Why? Are you worried about our little pet?” Cereza scoffed, turning her head sharply back to the village below. “Cheshire may not like his nickname but that man has more lives than a cat. I'd even go as far as to say he may be distantly related to either the Umbra or the Sages, but since he has no magic it's not likely.” The wind whipped around them, the red-clad witch humming as she stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. “Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting. Race you?” Bayonetta rose a brow, a smile playing to her lips, “As if you could---Jeanne!” She watched her lover jump off the edge, sliding down the mountain before letting out a growl.

“That bloody cheater! She didn't even tell me where we're going!” Despite the clear agitation in her voice the grin splitting her face betrayed the witch, turning into her panther form as she jumped after Jeanne to catch up. Said Witch looked over her shoulder, smirking as silver eyes turned to the path before them. “Oh, it's on!” Jumping before transforming into a Lynx, Bayonetta growling as she approached. They separated, trying to find different paths down, pausing only a moment as divine light shined above them. “Do you mind?! This is a private affair!” Jeanne leaped into the air, transforming back and slamming her feet into the first angel, sending it flying with a bang. 

Several shots followed after, Bayonetta hooking her legs on the shoulders of one angel to keep her aloft, shooting three more down before crushing the poor soul's neck with her thighs. “We can't let them escape! They'll warn their friends in town!” The Ivory haired witch called out, Ceraza laughing as they jumped between enemies. “My dear, sweet love. That almost sounded like you're worried!” She called out, using her wings to float near Ceraza before dashing off into another group of angels. The woman paused, spotting a single manta ray-like angel, Harmony, a smirk coming to her face as she leaped from angel to angel, landing on its' back.

“Cereza?!” Her lover called put as her fellow witch gripped the creature by its’ face, forcing it to go down as it thrashed in her hold. “Aren't we still in a race?” She laughed out, Jeanne shaking her head with a smirk on her face. “Bitch! You don't even know where we're going!” She yelled out, shooting down angels as she caught up, standing on the creature's back behind Bayonetta. “Excuse me. This seat is taken!” The Ebony haired woman called out as Jeanne took out the last of the angels, looking over her shoulder with a smirk as she lifted her foot slowly. “You wouldn't dare!” Cereza gasped out, only just managing to jump out of the way as Madam Styx's giant foot slammed into the back of the final angel, sending it crashing to earth. 

Bayonetta landed at the entrance of the small village, quickly rolling out of the way of the falling angel, Jeanne looking down from her perch with a smile on her face. “You cheeky, cheating bitch!” The woman laughed out as her white-haired partner sauntered off the barely living beast, the creature reaching for the second which before Jeanne sharply stepped on its’ head, sending a bullet straight through the being's skull to end its’ pain. “It's not cheating, it's strategy my darling Cereza. Something you could benefit from using every now and then.” The woman mused, hearing footsteps hurrying towards them. 

“For example, maybe you two could enter an enemy infested area quietly for once. Without a landslide?” While Luka might have been dressed far less flashy than normal there was no mistaking that curly brown hair and the flash of his glasses, along with the colorful scarf peeking out from underneath the dull, dark brown cloak. A symbol to this new order that this acolyte was still ‘unclean'. “Cheshire, sweety, we did not,” a crack of earth interrupted Cereza, both witches turning to watch as the side of the mountain began to collapse, rending them silent for a few precious moments.

“We did not cause a landslide last time,” Jeanne stated, unfazed by Luka though annoyed he was right. They really should have tried approaching in a quieter manner. “Oh please.” The other witch scoffed, raising her hands and shaking her head. “It's not as if we're interrupting anything! This place is as dull as a paint drying.” She confidently proclaimed, frowning as Luka's face grew worried, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Yeah, too quiet.” Looking around and standing back up straight. “Let's find somewhere people won't see me talking to myself. I'm already on the Archbishop's shit list.” The journalist mused, moving through the small town till they reached the residential area, entering the small hovel he had called home for the last two weeks. 

“So, Luka. What's got your tighty whities in a twist?” Bayonetta teased, popping a red sucker into her mouth, sitting down and lounging back as she waited for an explanation. Luka pulled off the hood of his cloak, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. “No cream to put in my coffee, for starters.” He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood before he addressed his real concern. “Secondly, the acolytes that go into that tower? They’re not coming out and I’ve been here for a month now.” This seemed to catch the attention of the two witches, Jeanne humming as she tapped her bottom lip with one finger. “So they are keeping them there for some form of what? Special training?”

“That’s the excuse, but I’m not so sure,” Luka stated, leaning back as he crossed his arms, face growing even more concerned. “Three weeks ago it became mandatory for every single person in this town to give a blood sample. Visitors, pilgrims, acolytes. You name it. Now, most visitors just turn and leave but everyone else pretty much went through it and I didn’t have much of a choice if I didn’t want to blow my cover.” He reached up to play with one strand of his own long hair, continuing his report of the strange goings on of the town. “Rumor has it that those among the acolytes with ‘pure blood’ are given an express pass to the next stage of their training. However,” his light blue eyes narrow, “that doesn’t explain the villagers and pilgrims who have gone missing as well.”

Both Jeanne and Cereza stop what they are doing, their faces growing serious as the gravity of Luka’s words fell on them. “You believe they might be killing these people to form powerful angels or something?” The ebony witch mused, Luka running a hand through his hair before he shook his head in defeat. “I can’t confirm that. Been keeping an eye on the tower but I haven’t seen any increase in the angels leaving or guarding the tower. Not until today.” Bayonetta hummed in thought, closing her eyes as she thought on all the information their male sometimes plus one had given them. “Jeanne, do you recall today being of any note back in the days of the Lumen Sages?” She asked, her partner simply responding with a shake of her head.

“No,” she said confidently, standing up and brushing off her sleeves, “and there are no Celestial events that would make something like this predictable. Something big is going on inside that tower.” Jeanne said firmly, her white hair twisting around her as she looked at Luka. “And honestly I’m feeling a bit spiteful that the angels are throwing a party and we weren’t invited!” Bayonetta couldn’t help but smirk at those words, twirling her guns on her fingers as she headed for the door. “Let’s go crash it then! Cheshire, be ready with a getaway vehicle. This is going to get messy.” She sing-songed out, eager to get started as the two of them left the hovel, Luka gritting his teeth.

“I’ve been working on this case for two months.” He mumbled after they left, gripping the side of his robe and tossing it to the side, revealing his more flamboyant clothes underneath. “Sorry ladies but this time I’m going to tag along.” The reported grinned, his journalist instincts tingling as he jumped out his window and rushed to the tower, adrenaline pumping through his veins. This time he’d get some pictures of his favorite girls in action for sure! He’d been working on his newest camera to catch the paranormal and today he would prove it worked!  
Coming to the tower’s edge he paused, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of gunfire, distant and echo like, but they were in fact fighting. “Good. This means I can get a head start!” He grinned, taking out his propelling hook and launching it out onto the edge of a nearby home, using the extra height to propel himself through a window. Looking left and right he jumped down, quietly moving through the halls and smirking when he saw a man wearing one of the white robes worn only by the higher-ups alone. “Hello there opening.” He beamed, knocking over a nearby candle stand. As expected the poor sucked came to investigate, only to get knocked on the back of the head.

“Haha! Take that you self entitled...asshole?” He whispered as he removed the hood, seeing the man’s face. There were parts of it that were cracked like aged earth as if this human was not human at all. Quickly removing the full robe he found that other parts of the man’s body were exactly like this. “What the hell is going on here? Wait...is this what they’re using the ‘pure blood’ for?!” He gulped, grabbing the clothes and putting them on quickly to hide his identity. He knew there was something fishy going on here but this new information only served to increase the feeling of dread that had been building up from before. “Ok. Weird shit is happening.” He mumbled, keeping his head down and his arms folded to move unnoticed.

He saw how many kept their heads down and he knew if he looked up he could see the angels patrolling above. Were the angels seeing them as sheep or cattle? Looking about briefly the journalist noticed a lack of brown robes, even furthering his suspicions that something creepy was going on. Then a sharp, loud chime echoed through the halls of the large tower and everyone began to move at once towards the top. “Nope. This isn't some creep cult show at all...where are you girls?” He whispered, moving with the flock of cultists in order to avoid the suspicion of the angels. 

\---Meanwhile---

Two heads shot up at the sound of that divine bell, Bayonetta frowning as she finished off the last of the patrol. “Luka was right. Something big is going on.” Jeanne muttered as she tossed a corpse out of the tower, watching as angels began to ascend to its' peak.”And whatever it has the angels on full alert. All the more reason to end this party.” She mused, the two slipping in through a window, rushing quickly up the stars. Their own ascent would have gone uninterrupted if Cereza had not stepped in something wet. Looking down she lifted her foot, frowning at the red stamp it had left and looked back to the puddle she just stepped in. Blood. Well, this did not bode well. 

“Jeanne!” The ebony witch shouted out as she kicked open the door, stepping in with both guns drawn. “We don't have time for detours darling, let's move!” Jeanne called out, pausing when she found her lover was unresponsive to her call. “Cereza! Cereza what is...it.” She had been moving past the woman to see what had affected her so and now she too was at a loss for words. Blood. The ground was completely covered in dried and wet blood, the stench of death heavy in the air. It made her wonder if these were truly angels, for the devices in this room reminded her more of the torture devices they summoned from the Inferno.

 

Jeanne looked about and then moved quickly to a strange, wide bowl, turning it several times and letting out a shaky breath. “Luka was right. They must have some way of determining those who have Umbra and Lumen ancestry. They're...they sift through their blood. To draw the magic out.” She growled out, tossing the bowl with enough force that it wedged itself into the wall. “I thought the Lumen Sages were all destroyed though, and the witches,” Bayonetta whispered, watching as Jeanne shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. “Not every witch and sage was capable of magic. Those who were not useful were often exiled after a certain age but...perhaps that magic was just dormant.” 

A second chime bounced off the walls of the golden spire, the witches looking at each other and nodding, determination renewed as they rushed up the spire to its’ very tip, careful not to be seen. Flying in their bird forms to a small perch they looked about and it wasn't hard to find the angel in charge. “Iustitia,” Bayonetta whispered, watching the Angel from above, a mess of vines and tendrils, a sneer coming to her face. “Have I told you I hate tentacles?” “Quiet!” Jeanne warned, batting the crow with her own red feathered wing. “I want to know what the blazes they're up to before we send this damned tower to the ground!” She hissed, shifting in her spot as she watched the crowd below.

“Brothers! Sisters!” The archbishop began, holding onto his staff as he began speaking, raising his hand to his followers. For years now we have devoted ourselves to our heavenly virtues. We worked to become closer to God and some bare the scars of this trial. My own wife, long may she rest, did not survive. I only pray she had so she might have shared in my pride and joy, that our own son was chosen to ascend!” Jeanne narrowed her eyes as the crowd parted, eyes widening at the sight of the child being dragged through the crowd. His frail body was far too thin, perhaps seven or eight years old, his hair a stark white which usually meant only one thing. 

“Jeanne, now?” Bayonetta hissed, acid dripping off her lips in anger as the owl shifted her position. “Not yet. The angels could...wait.” There was a form struggling through the crowd, a strike of unmistakable color causing her to groan. “Luka you fool!” “Oh, you didn't see this coming?” Cereza grumbled, claws tensing as the child was finally handed to his father, clearly bound in thick, gold rope. 

“Zain was blessed with the sight to see and hear the divine! Through him, we learned what was required of us and now my son, Zain, will at last become piece needed for the creation of a new world!” The man turned, Iustitia reaching out for the struggling child, likely screaming behind the gag. “Today marks the beginning of a new age!” 

“Oh fuck this!” The ebony haired witch glared, launching herself at the monster and transforming back, calling forth the Salamandra to cut off one of the tentacles, gritting her teeth as Jeanne kicked the angel in the face. There were screams as the child nearly dropped to the floor but Luka caught him, kicking the father before he could grab him. “Jeanne, make a path! I'll catch up!” The Ebony witch called out, facing the Angel of Justice with the Salamandra in her hands. “I need to do some gardening.” “You!” The Virtue called out, focusing on her. “You will not have the child! He is ours!” Bayonetta smirked, rolling her shoulders as she approached the monstrosity, hearing the tower crack around her. “Naughty children who don't share their toys get punished. I think a very thorough spanking is in order!”

She dodged the next attack that slammed into the ground, sending cultists screaming and, unfortunately, killing the father. She jumped onto a column, looking at the splattered body of the Archbishop with a frown. “Now that's a shame. And here I was looking forward to introducing myself!” Then her full anger turned to Iustitia, letting out a battle cry as she dove into him head first. 

Meanwhile, Luka was running at top speed, Jeanne moving beside him to keep them from getting crushed and attacked by angels. “Shit!” Luka skidded to a halt, looking around frantically. “What now?!” The white-haired woman huffed, calling upon her wicked weave and kicking out the wall of the tower. “Jump!” The Umbra witch ordered, the journalist gritting his teeth and doing as was commanded. He reached out, grappling the wall and swinging out and away from the crumbling tower. “Please don't fall, please don't fall,” he heard the crack of stone and looked back, noticing the wall crumbling where he was tethered. “This is gonna be a bumpy landing!” He yelled, turning his body and curling around the child to protect him from the impact. 

He could hear the young boy sobbing in fear as people screamed and panicked around them, quickly dodging into a house and pulling out a pocket knife. Immediately the young boy shrieked, trying to get away from his savior. “Easy, easy! I'm not going to cut you, I promise! Just the ropes!” He breathed out, quickly cutting through his bindings, removing the gag. The boy was sobbing by now, Luka tossing the knife away and sitting on his heels, arms spread out as wide as he could to show he wasn't a threat. “It's ok. We're the good guys, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you.” The child stared at him, green eyes panicked and confused before they watered again and he burst into tears, launching himself at Luka and clinging on for dear life. 

“I gotcha buddy. Let's get out of here.” He breathed out, standing up at the sound of gunshots. “Luka!” Jeanne shouted, the journalist rushing out. “I know I know, we're running! I saw some cars this way!” The man yelled, holding the child close and gritting his teeth. “W-who is she?” The boy hiccuped out, Luka not hesitating to answer the question. “Her name's Jeanne. Wait...you can see her?!” The reporter asked in shock, the child looking over his shoulder for a moment, eyes wide. “DUCK!” Luka obeyed, the wind of an angel’s spear rushing over his head as he nearly stumbled. “Holy shit you can see them! You actually see them! I thought the old man was just talking shit!” Luka shouted as Jeanne continued to kill their pursuers, staring up at the crumbling tower.

“Here, this one!” Luka had been working on this car for the past week, grabbing the key from his pocket and sliding it home after putting the kid in the back seat. “Ok, Zain, things are going to get bumpy-” “Vitale.” The eight year old corrected, curling up on the uncomfortable seat. “My father renamed me after the monsters came. My real name is Vitale.” Luka stared for a moment, taking a breath and nodding his head. “Right. Vitale. Things are going to get bumpy,” “DRIVE LUKA!” That was Bayonetta’s voice now, the reporter cursing as he felt two very solid objects hit the roof of the car. The ladies must be on board and thus he put the pedal to the metal, Vitale gripping his seatbelt at the sudden jolt of momentum.

“Now I know this is really confusing,” the older man began, hearing gunshots and the thumping of falling angels outside, “but trust me, the two women killing the angels outside are the good guys!” He raised his voice to be heard over the noise, the child’s green eyes widening at those words. “Angels?! I thought they were monsters!” He shouted out, shrieking as a spear went through the hood of the car. “SHIT!” Luka growled, swerving the car to try and knock any unwanted passengers off.

“Excuse you, watch your driving!” Cereza shouted for the roof of the car, Luke smacking his fist right back at her. “Yeah well maybe do a better job at making sure the driver doesn’t get shish kabobed!” He argued right back, looking over his shoulder and giving his best nervous smile. “Not exactly what you learned in bible school huh? So uh...any idea,” “STOP THE CAR!” The joined voices of Cereza and Jeanne prompted the reporter to slam on the brakes, cursing as the car began to swerve, twisting the wheel to try and remain upright.

“It’s him! He’s close!” Vitale whined, curling into the corner of his seat as if trying to hide but Luka put a hand on his chest. “Easy, easy kid. Don’t worry, Bayonetta and Jeanne have got this. You just sit tight and,” he noticed the way they were both sauntering in the rearview mirror, clearing his throat as he quickly covered the child’s eyes. “Do not look. This is going to get...uhhhh...messy. Yeah, let’s go with messy.”

Meanwhile, both Bayonetta and Jeanne were strutting towards the ‘virtuous’ angel, the white-haired Umbra glaring ahead in annoyance. “I thought you killed him before.” She hissed out, Bayonetta letting out a sigh as she gently bumped her lover’s side with her hip. “Oh pardon me if he doesn’t know how to take ‘fuck off in hell’ as an answer!” Stopping in her walk Jeanne grabbed Cereza’s shoulder, turning her towards herself in a huff. “Perhaps next time rather than just asking it you can shove it through the door!” She growled out as the creature approached, battered, cracked, its’ tendrils cut to pieces but still pursuing the one they had put so much effort and sunk so low to create.

“You Umbra do not understand!” It began, its’ voice deceptively childlike. “You who destroyed the eyes destroyed the chance humanity had at Paradise! We will!” “Oh shut UP!” Both Umbra Witches yelled, two wicked weave fists slamming into the monster’s face as they turned to it. “We can have this discussion later.” Bayonetta firmly declared, her partner shaking her head but agreeing all the same. “Very well but you will answer for your sloppiness. If it had been me this thing would have been dead before the tower even fell!”

 

The angelic light coming from this so-called angel only served to put a spotlight on the two witches as they began their dance. They mirrored each other's movements, pressing chest to chest and nearly kissing before turning once more. “TELOC VOVIM!” They shouted in unison as they spun around each other, sitting on the ground back to back while pointing at their target. The two centipedes hissed as they emerged from hell, Iustitia’s screams muffled as the Infernal demons wrapped around it, crushing it as they dragged it to hell.

“There.” Jeanne huffed out as she stood up, clothes returning to normal and Cereza joined her in standing. “Was that so hard?!” She shouted as they exited Purgatorio, only receiving a roll of her lover’s eyes in response. “Oh please. After being sent to hell so many times I figured it would have wanted to avoid that fate a tenth time! These angels are nothing if not annoyingly persistent.” The black-clad witch opened the passenger door and slid into the back of the car at the same time Jeanne did, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair.

“...Are you two finished?” Luka asked, the slightly taller Umbra opening her eyes in mock shock. “Oh, Cheshire. I forgot you were still here. Be a dear and drive?” She asked with a dismissive wave of her hand, the man letting out an annoyed yet defeated sigh as he began to drive again, heading for the nearest town. They’d stop there briefly, enough to steal a less conspicuous vehicle before making their way back to the airport. Silence reigned for a good minute as the women touched on the makeup, bickering to themselves before the child finally spoke up.

“Those weren't dragons.” He finally said, thus causing both of the Umbra to freeze at once, looking at the curious green-eyed child peeking out from over his seat at the front. “...I beg your pardon?” Jeanne asked, not entirely sure she had heard him right. It almost sounded as if this young boy, who could not have known any Umbran chants, understood and saw what they had done. “Telarc...Talac...those words.” Vitale mused, leaning into the seat. “You called out ‘Dragon of Death’. Those were bugs.” This was said in a confident, matter of fact tone, both Umbra’s staring at the child. Luka chuckled under his breath, smirking as the two women were finally left speechless by a kid of all things. 

“Yeah. Turns out, Vitale’s asshole dad wasn’t joking about him being special.” He grinned, yelping as Cereza whacked him hard on the head. “LANGUAGE!” They both shouted at once, the child barely suppressing the first laugh he had since the angels first descended on his family and brought hell to earth. Paradise indeed.


End file.
